Cokelat dan Tomat
by Arissa Venus
Summary: Sakura adalah pewaris Haruno's shop yang mengelola cokelat. Sakura pusing tujuh keliling ketika mendapat tawaran kerjasama dengan Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk membuat cokelat berpadu tomat. Apakah bisa? Happy valentine's day.. RnR pls..


**Cokelat dan Tomat**

**By Arissa Venus**

**Disclaimer: Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GAJE**

_**Note:**__ Fic ini spesial Arissa buat untuk para reader sebagai kado valentine. Semoga kalian suka. Happy valentine's day..._

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

Sang surya telah menampakkan wajahnya. Nyanyian kokok ayam terdengar berdampingan dengan sinar sang surya yang mulai menerangi alam semesta ini. Setalah malam yang panjang menemani tidurku, kini pagi pun telah siap membawaku dalam dunia yang baru.

Sinar sang surya dengan lembut menyentuh kulit, seketika itu aku terbangun dari tidur pulasku. Pagi yang indah untuk jiwa yang sepi.

Ku renggangkan seluruh tubuh yang kaku ini, setelah kurang lebih 10 jam aku tidur. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Tak lupa setelah itu ku rapikan tempat tidur yang mirip kapal pecah ini. Setelah itu, ku langkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarku.

Ku buka sau persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Setelah itu, ku nyalakan _shower_ dan mulailah aktivitas mandiku.

Selesai mandi, aku sibuk mencari baju yang cocok untuk ku kenakan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja di _chocholate shop_ warisan keluargaku, makanya aku harus berpenampilan _perfect_.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Gadis remaja berusia 19 tahun yang kini menjadi anak yatim piatu. Ibuku telah lama meninggal, tepatnya saat aku berusia 2 tahun. Dan dua bulan yang lalu, Ayahku dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Hidupku terasa semakin sepi. Ayah yang selama 17 tahun menjadi _single parent _selalu menghiburku di saat aku sedih. Namun sekarang beliau telah tiada, tak ada lagi penyemangat dalam hidupku.

Sebulan yang lalu aku sangat terpuruk. Aku sempat berpikir tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup. Namun itu semua berubah, saat seorang pemuda datang dan menghiburku. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatku.

Setelah merasa baju yang aku pilih cocok, segera ku kenakan baju tersebut. _Dress_ merah dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna _pink_ membalut tubuhku. Terlihat sangat manis dan tentunya senada dengan rambut _soft pink_-ku. Tak lupa ku rapikan rambut sebahuku, ku sisir dengan lembut dan terakhir ku pasang bandana berwarna merah.

Setelah yakin akan penampilanku, segera ku tinggalkan kamar dan ku langkahkan kaki menuju _chocolate shop_ yang terletak di samping rumahku. _**Haruno's shop**_, itulah namanya. Sebuah toko cokelat yang didominasi warna pink dan putih. Setiap sudut ruangan dihiasi oleh lily putih dan mawar merah yang dipasang dalam sebuah vas cantik. Meski tak begitu luas, namun ruangan itu sangat indah. Cokelat yang dijual di sana adalah buatan sendiri, dan tentunya dengan resep warisan keluarga Haruno. _Haruno's shop_ telah merekrut lebih dari lima orang pegawai, hal itu dilakukan karena banyaknya pesanan tiap harinya. Tak salah kalau banyak pelanggan yang menanti-nanti toko itu dibuka kembali, setelah hampir dua bulan tutup karena meninggalnya mendiang Fujitaka Haruno, ayahku tercinta.

**Normal POV**

Sakura membuka pintu toko yang masih terkunci. Setelah berhasil membukanya, ia pun masuk. Terlihat banyak debu yang menempel pada etalase toko. Segera ia mengambil sebuah kemuncing dan membersihkan debu-debu tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah dua gadis mengenakan seragam bertuliskan _Haruno's shop_ di dadanya. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuga Hinata. Sudah lama mereka membantu kelurga Haruno untuk menjalankan bisnisnya. Ino dan Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura sejak SMP.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan" sapa Ino yang baru saja masuk.

"Eh. Ohayou, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan. Wah sudah datang sepagi ini"

"Iya. Kami ingin membantumu dulu untuk membersihkan toko, makanya kami datang pagi-pagi" kata Hinata sambil tersentum.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan. Kalian memang sahabat sejatiku" kata Sakura sambil berlari menuju kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia memeluknya.

"Doyo ni" kata Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

Mereka pun mulai membersihkan toko yang penuh debu tersebut. Tak lupa mereka juga merapikan meja dan kursi. Setelah merasa semuanya rapi dan bersih kembali, mereka pun memasuki dapur pembuatan cokelat. Mulailah Sakura menjalankan tangan mahirnya untuk membuat cokelat.

Tiga jam telah berlalu, kini _Haruno's shop_ telah dipenuhi pengunjung. Hinata dan dua pegawai lainnya sampai kewalahan menghadapi banyaknya pengunjung yang ingin membeli ataupun memesan cokelat. Dua minggu lagi adalah _valentine's day_, maka tak salah kalau banyak pengunjung yang memesan cokelat. Cokelat yang manis untuk seseorang yang mereka sayangi.

Di dapur, Sakura, Ino, dan tiga pegawai lainnya sibuk dengan adonan cokelat di hadapan mereka. Mereka bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan cokelat yang mempunyai cita rasa tingi dan yang paling utama adalah... setiap orang yang memakannya akan merasakan sebuah perasaan tenang dan bahagia.

Saking sibuknya, Sakura hingga lupa menelepon sahabatnya, Naruto, untuk memberi kabar kalau tokonya telah buka kembali.

"Ah. Sampai lupa. Naruto, aku harus segera meneleponnya" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil mulai memencet beberapa nomor di ponselnya.

"Tuuuut... tuuuut..." terdengar nada tunggu dari ponsel Sakura.

"Halo, ada apa Sakura-chan?" kata naruto di seberang sana.

"Na-naruto. Aku inigin memberi kabar kalau _Haruno's shop_ telah buka kembali. Gomen kalau telat ngasih tahunya"

"Wah, asiiiiik.. Aku harus segera ke sana. Tunggu kedatanganku ya, Sakura-chan"

"Ta-tapi, Naru-"

KLIK. Naruto memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Ah. Sudah ditutup" gumam Sakura.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Naruto pun memasuki _Haruno's shop_. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pemesan, ia melihat sekelilingnya. 'Indah' batinnya dalam hari. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya menuju meja pemesan. Saat ingin menanyakan keberadaan Sakura dengan pegawai di situ, mata Naruto langsung terbelalak saat mendapati seorang gadis cantik bermata _lavender_ di depannya. Gadis itu pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, pipinya memerah saat menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"E-eeh Naruto-kun, a-ada yang b-bisa saya bantu?" kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Aku mencari Sakura. Apa ia ada?" jawab Naruto sambil garuk-garuk pipi.

"Oh. Tu-tungu sebentar." Kata Hinata sembari menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah Sakura dengan Hinata di belakangnya. Sakura pun mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun" sapa Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Wah ramai sekali di sini. Selamat ya"

"Iya. Lelah sekali aku"

"Kasihan. Setelah selesai, kita jalan yuk. Biar kamu nggak jenuh" kata Naruto sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Hinata yang melihatnya sontak terkejut. Ia meremas rok yang ia pakai. Hatinya hancur. 'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan? Apa mereka pacaran?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi toko tutup, kamu tunggu di situ dulu saja, Naruto-kun" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk meja di pojok toko. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja tersebut.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Semua pegawai sudah pulang. Kini hanya tersisa Sakura dan Naruto.

Saat Sakura ingin mengunci pintu toko, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, apakah benar anda Haruno Sakura?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Benar. Maaf, ada perlu apa ya, Pak?"

"Nama saya Yakushi Kabuto. Saya mendapat tugas dari atasan saya untuk memberi penawaran kepada anda."

"Penawaran apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Uchiha Corporation menawarkan kerjasama dengan Haruno's shop. Kami sedang membutuhkan produk baru dalam rangka _valentine's day_ ini. Kami dengar toko anda memproduksi cokelat yang berkualitas dan cita rasa yang tinggi. Oleh sebab itu, kami tertarik untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan anda. Apakah anda berminat?" kata Kabuto dengan ramah.

"Kerjasama? Uchiha Corporation? A-aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang" kata Sakura kebingungan.

"Begini saja, anda bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi. Setelah yakin dengan keputusan anda, anda dapat menghubungi saya di nomor ini" kata Kabuto sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih" kata Sakura sambil menerima kartu nama tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Semoga anda memilih jawaban yang tepat. Selamat malam" kata Kabuto sembari meninggalkan Haruno's shop.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai bicara, "Kau terima saja, Sakura-chan. Ini kesempatan langka lho. Uchiha Corporation itu perusahaan besar".

"Aku bingung, Nauto-kun. Aku tak bisa begitu saja mengatakan 'ya', banyak yang perlu ku perhitungkan terlebih dahulu"

"Ya sudah. Aku yakin pasti pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik. Kita berangkat sekarang yuk, Sakura-chan. Nanti kemalaman lho" kata Naruto yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura. Mereka pun pergi.

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

Setelah semalaman bersenang-senang bersama Naruto, Sakura pun bangun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Di Haruno's shop, Sakura menceritakan kejadian malam lalu saat Kabuto datang menawarinya untuk bekerjasama. Semua pegawai terkejut, mereka tak menyangka kalau Uchiha Corporation yang notebenenya perusahaan terbesar di Kohohagakure ini, mau mengajak Haruno's shop untuk bekerjasama. Semua pegawai memberi saran agar Sakura menerima tawaran tersebut. Sakura kini bertambah bingung.

Setelah lama berpikir dan mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk datang ke perusahaan itu langsung.

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

Perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha itu ramai sekali. Banyak pegawai dan _client_ yang mengisi kantor tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan potongan mirip pantat ayam itu tengah berada di ruangan presdir. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lain adalah salah satu pewaris Uchiha Corporation. Ia sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Ayahnya yang sebentar lagi pensiun itu sedang memberitahu Sasuke mengenai seluk beluk tentang perusahaannya. Sasuke yang masih berumur 20 tahun itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi presdir, menggantikan ayahnya. Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang ahli waris lagi, ia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Namun sayang, Itachi telah lama menghilang dari keluarga Uchiha. Ia melarikan diri karena berbeda tujuan dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya menginginkan Itachi untuk meneruskan perusahaan, namun Itachi menolak. Ia ingin meneruskan hidup menjadi anak band, bukan pekerja kantoran. Itulah yang membuat Itachi tak dianggap anak lagi oleh Fugaku, meski Mikoto, istrinya, sudah memohon kepadanya untuk mencabut perkataannya itu. Dan Sasuke-lah yang terkena imbasnya. Ia masih sangat muda, namun sudah harus mengurusi perusahaan sebesar itu. Sasuke tak dapat menolak, karena ia sadar kalau tak ada lagi yang akan memegang kendali perusahaan itu selain dirinya. Ia tak tega melihat pegawai-pegawainya terkena PHK, lalu akan kesusahan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Mengingat lebih dari 2 juta pegawai di perusahaannya itu. Itulah salah satu alasan Sasuke menuruti amanat ayahnya.

Selesai berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya, Sasuke pun kembali ke ruangannya. Ia duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sasuke pun menyuruh orang di belakang pintu itu untuk masuk.

Masuklah Karin, sekertaris Sasuke.

"Maaf, Pak. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Bapak" ucap Karin tanpa melupakan tatapan menggodanya terhadap Sasuke.

"Suruh ia masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

Karin pun keluar dan tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_, yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Saya ingin menjawab tawaran yang diberikan Uchiha Corporation kepada Haruno's shop"

"Jadi anda Haruno Sakura? Pewaris Haruno's shop itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Benar. Saya Haruno Sakura. Kenapa anda tidak yakin begitu?"

"Karena wanita seperti anda tidak pantas menjadi pembuat cokelat. Anda lebih terlihat seperti model"

"Haaah. Model? Saya ini sejak kecil sudah menjadi pembuat cokelat. Anda tak perlu meragukan keahlian saya" ucap Sakura dengan tampang serius.

"Ya... ya... baiklah. Lalu apa jawaban anda mengenai tawaran kami?"

"Saya setuju!" jawab Sakura lantang.

"Bagus. Namun perlu anda ingat. Kami ini perusahaan besar, kami tidak main-main dalam menjalankan bisnis. Maka dari itu, tolong berikan hasil yang terbaik untuk kami. Ini adalah produk penting. Sebelum _valentine's day_ harus sudah jadi. Apa anda setuju?"

"Se-sebelum _valentine's day_? Itu berarti 13 hari lagi" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Anda benar. Saya tidak mau tahu, pokoknya anda harus menciptakan sebuah cokelat dengan rasa baru dan selesai sebelum _valentine's day_" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Baiklah. Saya akan berusaha"

Sakura pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona! Saya ingin cokelat itu dipadukan dengan tomat" kata Sasuke seenaknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjahili Sakura karena ia mengira kalau Sakura itu tidak benar-benar handal dalam mebuat cokelat.

"Tomat?" kata Sakura pelan. Ia pun meninggalkan perusahaan itu bersama hatinya yang diselimuti kebingungan. Ia bingung apa cocok cokelat dipadukan dengan tomat. Cokelat yang mempunyai cita rasa manis itu dipadukan dengan tomat yang berasa asam. Susaaaaaaaaaaah!

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

Berhari-hari Sakura memikirkan tantang permintaan pemuda itu, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Ia tak mempunyai ide untuk memadukan cokelat dengan tomat. 'Apa jadinya kalau cokelat dipadukan dengan tomat?' itulah pertanyaan yang setiap saat terngiang di benaknya.

Semua pegawai bingung dengan kelakuan bosnya itu. Setiap pagi, siang, sore, maupun malam, hanya bengong saja kerjaannya. Wajah Sakura menyiratkan kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ino pun menanyakan hal tersebut kapada Sakura, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura-chan? Mengapa sepulang dari perusahaan itu kau terlihat begitu bingung? Setiap hari kerjaanmu bengong dan bengong. Sampai-sampai cokelat yang kau buat hampir selalu gagal. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Tolong ceritakan kepadaku!"

"Perusahaan itu memintaku untuk membuat cokelat berpadu tomat. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan. Cokelat dan tomat itu bagaikan langit dan bumi, tak saling berkaitan" ucap Sakura lesu.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan permintaan konyol seperti itu. Sepertinya mereka hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja, Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kau batalkan saja perjanjian itu" kata Ino penuh emosi.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan membuat mereka mengakui kalau aku memang pembuat cokelat yang handal. Bukan pembuat cokelat abal-abal seperti yang mereka pikirkan" ucap Sakura serius.

"Sakura-chan..." ucap Ino terharu.

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

Sudah seminggu sejak ia meninggalkan ruangan di mana sasuke berada. Namun Sakura masih saja kebingungan dengan permintaan Uchiha Corporation untuk dibutkan cokelat berpadu tomat.

Melihat sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung, Naruto pun mengajak Sakura untuk jalan-jalan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku bingung, Naruto-kun. Perusahaan itu meminta aku membuat cokelat berpadukan tomat. Itu kan sangat mustahil"

"Cokelat dan tomat? Hmmm sepertinya seru" ucap Naruto sambil menerawang jauh.

"Apanya yang seru? Kamu ini huh" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Maaf, tapi aku sedang membayangkan sesuatu"

"Membayangkan apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Membayangkan pipi seorang gadis cantik yang berwarna merah seperti tomat saat bertatapan denganku. Di sampingnya ada sebuah cokelat yang sangat menggiurkan seperti pipinya yang mirip tomat" ucap Naruto sambil membayangkan saat ia bertemu Hinata.

"Cokelat yang seperti tomat? Aha! Aku punya ide" ucap Sakura diakhiri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, kini Sakura sudah terlihat seperti biasanya. Senyum keceriaan kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia sibuk _browsing_ mencari artikel tentang tomat. Mulai dari jenis, warna, bentuk, sampai ukuran tomat ia cari. Berkat Naruto, Sakura sudah mendapatkan ide untuk permintaan Uchiha Corporation itu. Ia berencana akan membuat cokelat dengan cita rasa tinggi dan akan dibentuk mirip seperti buah tomat. Sehingga orang yang melihatnya tidak akan mengira kalau tomat di hadapan mereka itu sebenarnya adalah cokelat. Memang bahan bakunya tidak mengandung tomat, namun bentuknyalah yang akan menggambarkan perpaduan cokelat dengan tomat.

Selesai mendapatkan artikel yang ia anggap penting, Sakura pun memulai eksperimennya. Ia mengolah cokelat seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kini bukan bentuk hati ataupun lainnya yang ia buat, namun bentuk tomat. Selesai mencetak cokelat yang baru saja ia buat, lalu ia dinginkan cokelat itu di _freezer_. Setelah beku, cokelat itu ia celupkan ke cairan berwarna merah tomat, yang tak lain adalah _white chocholate_ yang sudah dicampuri pewarna makanan. Sakura melakukannya sangat hati-hati dan teliti. Tak lupa ia juga menghiasi cokelat tomat-nya itu dengan tangkai seperti buah tomat asli. Setelah selesai, terlihatlah sebuah cokelat dengan bentuk tomat yang apabila dijejerkan dengan buah tomat asli, akan terlihat sangat mirip.

Sakura menunjukkan hasil eksperimennya itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Itu tomat kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Iyalah, Hinata. Masa itu pisang sih, ya jelas tomatlah" celoteh Ino seenaknya.

Naruto yang berada di situ juga ikut nimbrung, "Ino, kau jangan begitu dengan Hinata. Ia kan hanya bertanya, apa salahnya"

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto itu seketika itu pipinya merah. Naruto yang melihatnya, juga merah pipinya.

"Ciyeeee, eheeeem, suit.. suit... Naruto sama Hinata nih ye" ledek Ino terhadap dua sahabatnya itu. "Kalau naksir Hinata tuh to the point aja. Langsung tembak terus jadian deh. Jangan kelamaan kek gini"

"Apa sih, Ino-chan" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Inooooooo!" kata Naruto sambil melempar _death glare_ kepada Ino.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut dong. Ayo coba dulu eksperimrnku ini" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan piring berisi cokelat tomat itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto mulai mencicipi cokelat tomat tersebut. Setelah merasakan cokelat tersebut, ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan. Mereka bersamaan mengucapkan, "Sangat enak!"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar komentar ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ia senang karena eksperimennya berhasil.

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

Sejak kejadian di Haruno's shop kemarin, kini Naruto dan Hinata terlihat begitu mesra. Di Haruno's shop diselimuti banyak kebahagiaan. Bukan hanya kabar bahagia tentang keberhasilan Sakura yang telah memecahkan teka-teki yang selama ini membuatnya bingung, namun juga kabar mengenai Hinata yang kini resmi menjadi pacar Naruto.

Tak hanya pegawainya saja yang bahagia, namun semua pengunjung di Haruno's shop juga dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Kebahagiaan menyambut _valentine's day_ 3 hari lagi.

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

Sasuke yang melihat cokelat hasil eksperimen Sakura itu hanya bisa melongo. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan membuat cokelat seindah ini. Bentuknya sangat mirip dengan tomat asli, buah favoritnya itu. Setelah puas memandangi cokelat tomat itu, kini sasuke pun mulai menggigit sebagian cokelat tersebut. Saat merasakan cokelat buatan Sakura tersebut, hati Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia dan tenang. Bukan rasanya saja yang enak, namun cokelat itu mampu memberikan kebahagiaan kepada setiap orang yang memakannya.

Sasuke yang semula meremehkan keahlian Sakura, kini mulai yakin kalau gadis di depannya itu memang pembuat cokelat yang handal.

Akhirnya Uchiha Corporation menerima dan memesan cokelat tomat buatan Sakura itu untuk produk baru mereka. Mereka memesan 500 ribu cokelat. Sakura yang terkejut dengan pesanan itu, ia menolak karena alasan kurangnya pegawai. Namun Sasuke menawarkan pegawai-pegawainya untuk membantu Sakura. Ia juga meminjami dapur pabrik milik Uchiha Corporation. Sakura dengan senang hari menyetujuinya.

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

Produk baru Uchiha Corporation laku besar di pasaran. Bahkan banyak client yang menginginkan produksi cokelat tomat itu diperbanyak. Sukses besar telah diraih oleh Sasuke yang pastinya adalah berkat kerja keras dari Sakura. Kini Sasuke telah menjadi presdir di Uchiha Corporation, menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah pensiun.

Sejak proses kerjasama saat itu, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai akrab. Bahkan bisa dibilang mesra. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sasuke juga kini bersikap sangat manis kepada Sakura.

**oOo ~CDT~ oOo**

_**3 Bulan Kemudian...**_

Malam ini adalah malam terindah bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Karena malam ini mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan mereka.

Hinata terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun berwarna lavender yang ia pakai. Naruto juga tak kalah, Naruto yang biasanya hanya berpakaian seenaknya itu kini terlihat begitu rapi. Jas yang melekat di tubuhnya itu semakin menambah ketampanannya.

Sakura datang bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino datang bersama kekasih barunya, Sai. Kedua pasang sejoli tersebut tidak kalah serasinya dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kapan nih kalian menyusul kami?" tanya Naruto samil pandangannya mengarah ke arah dua pasangan tersebut.

"Kalau kita sih secepatnya. Ya nggak, Sai-kun?" ucap Ino melirik kekasihnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu kau, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"A-aku? Pacar saja belum punya, masa mau langsung tunangan. Sama siapa coba?" jawab Sakura gugup.

"Kan udah ada tuh, Sakura-chan" ucap Ino.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Masa nggak tau sih. Itu tuh yang di samping Sakura. Pakai jas biru dongker, rambutnya kayak pantat ayam" celoteh Ino seenaknya.

"Inooooooo!" sontak Sasuke dan Sakura melempar _death glare_ kepada Ino.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Prosesi pertunangan itu berjalan begitu lancar. Terlihat senyum kebahagiaan di wajah pasangan yang baru saja bertukar cincin tersebut. Sekarang Hinata resmi menjadi tunangan Naruto. Cincin berlian berukirkan nama Naruto menghiasi jari manisnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, cincn berukirkan nama Hinata melekat di jari manisnya.

Setelah acara pertunangan itu selesai, para tamu pun mulai berhamburan meninggalkan altar pesta tersebut. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke malah mengajak Sakura menuju taman di belakang kediaman Hyuga tersebut.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di atas ayunan yang ada di taman tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut, segera Sakura lakukan. Setelah merasa gadis di hadapannya itu telah duduk dengan nyaman, ia pun mulai mendorong pelan ayunan tersebut. Sakura menikmati perlakuan manis dari Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu...

_Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu_

_Selalu peluh pun menetes setiap dekat kamu_

_Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku_

_Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku_

_Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku_

_Selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku_

_Mengapa otakku beku tiap memikirkanmu_

_Selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikkan cinta.._

_You know me so well_

_Girl i need you_

_Girl i love you_

_Girl i heart you_

_I know you so well_

_Girl i need you_

_Girl i love you girl i heart you_

_Tahukah kamu saat kita pertama jumpa_

_Hatiku berkata padamu ada yang berbeda_

_Tahukah sejak kita sering jalan bersama_

_Tiap jam menit detikku hanya ingin berdua_

_Tahukah kamu ku takkan pernah lupa_

_Saat kau bilang kau punya rasa yang sama_

_Ku tak menyangka aku bahagia ingin ku peluk dunia_

_Kau izinkan aku tuk dapat rasakan cinta_

_I know you so well, you know me so well_

_You heart me girl, i heart you back_

_I miss you, i love you, ah ah ah_

_I need you, i love you, i heart you baby_

_I need you, i love you, i heart you baby_

_Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta_

_Waktu pun takkan tega_

_Kau dan aku bersama selamanya.._

"Hahaha... Barusan kau menyanyi, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Salah ya memang?" ucap Sasuke sebal.

"Bukan begitu hehe, hanya terasa aneh saja. Selama ini aku tak pernah mendengarmu bernyani. Hahaha. Ternyata suaramu bagus juga"

"Sakuraaaa... Apa kau tak mengerti apa maksudku?"

"Maksud apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sok tak mengerti.

"Ahhh! Sudahlah, nggak penting!" ucap Sasuke sembari meninggalkan sakura.

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun!" cegah Sakura. Ia pun bangkit dari ayunannya dan berlari menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan seketika itu Sakura telah memeluknya.

"I heart you, too, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum. Kini ia mendekap erat gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Mau kah mendampingiku untuk menjalankan Uchiha Corporation?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Hanya menjadi partner bisnis?" ucap Sakura sebal.

"Ucapanku belum selesai, Sakura-chan. Mau kah kau menjadi partner bisnis sekaligus partner hidupku? Membangun sebuah keluarga dan tak hanya memproduksi cokelat, namun juga Uchiha-Uchiha kecil. Bagaimana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura itu membuat Sasuke kecewa. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura penuh kekecewan. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya berpagutanlah mereka dengan begitu lama. Ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Tak ada yang mampu memisahkan kedua sejoli ini. Mereka yang saling mencintai ini terlihat begitu manis. Semanis cokelat disaat _valentine's day_...

**^-^ THE END ^-^

* * *

**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
